Dear Life
by blindredeyes
Summary: Jindagi k kuch pal, kuch sawal sirf panno pr likhe jatey hai...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guys, this is diary entry of my dear Jay on her fellow officers...

* * *

Dear life,

Ajj bohut bada jhatka laga. Humare Rajat hai na, unhone ajj achanak kehdia k wo khooni hai. Unke puray ghar pr khoon phaila hua tha. Dear life, tu toh janti hai, main aankhon se mann parleti hu. Ajib bechaini thi unn ankhon main.

Bekhauff kehdia k wo gunehgar hai. Pr unn aankhon mein na sachhai najar ayi na hi pachtawa. Wo jhut bolrahe the. Pr kis proof k sath main ye baat sab ko batati. Aur Purvi k aansu... Chhupke, mujhse chhupke royi wo... Main avi tak kuch v nai karr payi...

...

Dear life,

Do dino se main gayab hu na, maaf karde. Rajat sir ko begunah sabit karne k liye dinn-raat ek kardia. Pr apni sari abilities ko control mein rakh ke case ko handle karna bohut muskil hota hai jab baat apne hi officers pr aye.

Kya jawab deti k kaese mujhe pehle se, kis base mujhe pehle se hi culprit ka pata tha. Thank god k unhone Tarika ki help li. Unhone ye sab apne dad ko bachane k liye kia tha. Lekin sabse ahem aur khusi ki baat toh ye hai k Rajat sir nirdosh sabit hogaye.

Unke gaddhe wali smile(dimpled smile), wo pyaari muskaan fir dekhne ko mili. No tension at all. Aur Purvi ki relieved ankhen, wo dekhke hi toh meri jaan mein jaan ayi. I think she seriously loves him...

* * *

A/N: Dear life k chaps chhote chhote honge. N ye ate hi rahenge. Kisi v episode pr aye khyal hai ye. Agar aap chahe toh kisi epi k liye request v karsakte hai. Ye total Jay ki diary entry hogi. I really wanna thank my Jumeau for doing this.

Abby this is for u.

**Last: Read n Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Ajj Phir Se

**A/N:** Chap 2 dekhne ke liye thank u. Love u all who rvwed, aur jinhone nai kia unhe v love u.

* * *

Dear life,

Ajj maine firse kismat k sath chhed-khani ki. Maut k sath v. Maut k sath sauda kia hai kisi ki jaan ka. Pr samaj nai araha k kya du mein maut ko Tasha k badle. Chalaki k sath maine Tasha ko toh bachalia, pr wo bachha nai, insan ki kismat hai.

Kaese rakhu maan? Tasha k jaese ki jaan usko saupna, pr kaese? Mujhse nai hota. Waese toh pachaso logo k khoon se range hai ye haat, pr begunah ki jaan lena meri bas ki baat nai.

Mere unn wadon ko pura kia bagaer toh mujhe maut v nasib nai, warna khud ki jaan saupdeti main. Har dhoke k sath main apni maut aur v dardnak banarahi hu. Life tujhe kya batau k main ajj agar hospital derr se pohochti toh sayad hum Tasha ko khodete.

Kabhi kabhi toh apni maut saff najar ati hai. Main ajj sirf Vivek ko dekhti rehgae, uske ansu, dard aur darr. Tasha ko kaese marne deti, ek sath do dost khodeti main, kyu ki Vivek v jinda nai rehpata.

Kisi ko vanak nai lagi Tasha bachi kaese? Hamesa achhe logo k sath aesa kyu hota hai? Tasha ki kya galti thi? Wo toh sab ki madad karti thi na? Life tujhse sawal karti hu na main, pr jawab kaha milta hai? Tasha bachgae, itna kafi hai mereliye.

Grim ko main samhal lungi...

* * *

**A/N:** janti hu bohut chota hai, pr chota hi rakhna tha. Main Tasha

se bohut pyar karti hu. Muujhmein Tasha ko marne ki himmat bilkul nai. Mein currently officer centric epi ki hi likhrahi hu. N wanna say chahe toh aap v request karr sakte hai. Love ya all.

Shona this one is for u.

LAST: **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys third installment of 'Dear Life'. M so happy that few readers are appriciating my efforts. Love ya All. Rvw karne wale ko v n na karne wale ko v. Special thanks to leader board of craxzys(abby, SS, DD)

Dear life, Ajj achanak Kolkata ana pada. Daya sir ki khabar ayi toh ACP sir, Abhijeet sir, Vivek aur main aye. Pe ate-ate derr hogayi toh body identify karne nai jasakey. Kal subah jana hai.

Mujhse Abhijeet sir ki halat dekhi nai jarahi. Bohut ajib behave karr rahe hai. Daya sir ko lekar pareshan hai na. Pr hum jante hai k humare Daya sir ko kuch nai hoga. Wo Daya sir ki body ho hi nai sakti. Mere Daya sir ko kuch nai hosakta.

Pr Daya sir hai kaha?

...

Dear life, Abhijeet sir khud ko samajte kya hai? Main v jana chahti thi morgue. Main darti hu kya? Bachpan se lashon k beech rahi hu, maut k sath luka-chupi khela hai. Khud kehte hai k Jay ko darr nai lagta toh phir? Mujhe kyu nai legaye?

Khaer achhi khabar ye hai k wo Daya sir nai the. Pr Daya sir hai kaha?

...

Dear life, Tere liye waqt hi nai mila na mujhe? Humesha kaha milta hai. Ek toh Daya sir halat thik nai, upar se unki jaan ko khatra. Mann karr raha tha k Kolkata k sadko pr thora sa killer rampage karu, mere style mein.

Finally ajj wo pakda gaya jisne Daya sir ko target kia tha. Kya thappad pada usse Daya sir ka. Mera toh mann karr raha tha k khoon kardu uska. Mere Daya sir ko chot pohochai?

Abb jale Muskann ko sukun milega. Ajj Abhijeet sir ki khusi ka koi thikana nai tha. Special treat di sabko. N Daya sir ko shopping. Sometimes I envy them. Mujhe kabhi aesa pyaar kyu nai milta...

...

A/N: Yup, ye 'Kolkata mein target Daya' ka hai. Hope ki sab ko pasnd ayega. Lop u all. Special thanx to my Jumeau. This one is for u anji(anjali_mahajan)

LAST: Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys, fourth installment. Special dedication to stylediva for the request.

Dear life,

Ye kya horaha hai...Vineet...Vineet...bilkul nai. Ajj usspe ek drug dealer k khoon ka iljam laga. Koi kaese soch sakta hai aesa. Sab jante hai k Vineet kya karr sakta hai aur kya nai.

Pr nai, ACP sir ko toh bada maja ata hai na apne hi officer pr iljam lagana. Jab Abhi sir aur Daya sir tak ko nai baks'te toh Vineet ko kyu chhodenge. Kabhi-Kabhi toh lagta hai k unke paas dil hi nai hai.

Main waha nai thi, but I could smell the truth in him. Jab ACP sir ne usse arrest karne ko kaha, mann kia k unke collar se pakadke thappad lagau. Sorry jana hoga, Vineet k liye saboot dhoondne hai...

...

Dear life,

Ajj Vineet ki aankhen mujhse trust karne ko kehrahi thi. Main Abhijeet sir k warning k bawajood interogation room mein usse milne gayi. Vineet ko dost ki jaroorat thi, ek reassurance ki k koi toh trust karta hai.

Jaese harr situation mein Abhijeet sir Daya sir k sath ya Daya sir Abhijeet sir k sath hai, main v hu apne doston k liye. Jab main apne dost k liye kismat k sath ched-chad karsakti hu toh ye kya chiz hai. Koi nai janta k Jay kya karsakti hai...

...

Dear life,

Ajj finally, finally Vineet begunah sabit hogaya. Mera dost finally innocent sabit hogaya. Life, main kuch kehne ki halat mein nai hu. Avi treat k liye jana hai, main dungi. Vineet ko yakin dilana hai k uske do bestfriends ajj v uspe trust karte hai.

So main, Vineet aur Purvi, Vineet k favorite cafe mein jaa rahe hai. Dost bohut important hote hai. Ajj tere liye koi sawal nai life...

A/N: Yup, its abt Vineet. We are best frn here. Always wanted to support him.

Watch out for Purvi epi next time.

Stylediva its for you.

**Last: Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear life,

Ajj Purvi bohut pareshan dikhi. Jabse uss Vikram k ghar se lauti hai bohut tensed hai. Pucha maine, but kuch bataya nai. Vineet v sko leke tensed dikha. Humdono ne bohut try kia but wo kuch nai boli. Aesa lagta hai kuch hone wala hai.

Kehte hai janwar emotion ko smell karne mein mahir hote hai. Us'se mujhe ansu ki mehak ayi...

...

Dear life,

Ye kaese hosakta hai. Purvi ne Vikram ko hospital se bhagaya aur marr dia? Ye nai hosakta. Aur Dr. Salukhe aur Tarika do no ne kaese kehdia k meri Purvi aesa kuch karsakti hai. Tarika... Tarika ne bina soche boldia.

Aur ACP sir ka kya hai, aye dinn aesa karte rehte hai. Mere khyal se bina apne officer pr shaq kiye unhe neend v nai ati. Mujhe abhi tak saboot dekhne nai dia. Jab Abhi sir ne kaha k sarey saboot Purvi k khilaf hai I wanted to say 'sabooton ko agg lag do'

Ajj Rajat sir v thore parshan the. Thore nai bohut. I think he too likes Purvi. Vineet aur maine bohut kosis ki but ACP humari baat nai maan hi nai rahe. Aur upar se Purvi gayab... Maine Bruno ko bheja hai usse track karne k liye. Hope k jaldi miljaegi...

...

Dear life,

Ajj Purvi milgae aur begunah sabit v hogae. Was so happy to see relieved smile on Rajat sir's lips. I'm so damn happy. Pr Purvi k life ka ek bohut bada sach samne aya, k wo v anath hai. Usse tut'te huye dekha, lekin ACP sir ne samhal liye.

Aur uske adoptive dad v toh hai. Mujhe kyu koi nai mila? Itne struggle akele kyu karne pade? Bita huya kal koi bhayanak sapne se kam nai hai mera. Purvi sahi salamat milgae, itna kafi hai mere liye

A/N: Hiya, here is fifth instalment of dear life. Purvi special. Love all rvwr soo much. Special dedication to requestee guest reviewer '1211cid' Hope u like it. N another special thanx to you my Jumeau.

**Last: Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up. Hope U like it. It is not related to any episodes. Its just...ummm...Jay framed of murder in typical FW style. N hoping you people like this too.

Dear life,

Maine socha nai tha k mere sath v aesa hoga. I was accused of murder. Sabne, I mean, ACP sir ne mujhe murderer kaha. Kyuki jis witness ki hifajat karne k liye main hospital mein duty pr thi, uska khoon hogaya. Wo v meri gun se...

Main sabit nai karr parahi k maine kuch v nai kia. Dr. Salukhe ko meri gun pe se sirf mere fingerprints mile. Main kya karu? Bhagjau wapas? Pr maine kuch kia hi nai toh kyu bhagu mein? Nai mujhe nai bhagna...yahi sabkuch samhalna hoga. Pr kuru kya?

Ajj toh mere sawalon ka jawab de...

...

Dear life,

Pata nai abb kab wapas aaungi. Main dinn k 11:34 mein likh rahi hu, matlab janti ho na. Avi Rajat sir, Freddy sir aur Vivek mere ghar ki talashi lerahe hai. Wo drug trafficker thi, mujhe v phasadia.

Ho sakta hai kuch miljae aur mujhe ajj lock-up mein rehna pade. Ghar ki talashi k liye Bruno aur Una ko kamre mein band karna pada. Jaldi darwaja nai khola toh Bruno darwaja tordega.

Mere 4 saal k service pr shaq... Pr yahi toh kaam hai humara. But I can smell their trust on me, wo bas apni duty karr rahe hai, pr unke biswas ko mehsoos kar sakti hu main. Oh no, wo kya hai... Freddy sir ko kuch mila hai... Ye nai hosakta...mujhe ja...

Dear life,

I'm back after a day. Bohut badhiya jaal buna tha unlogo ne. Almost fasi chadhadia. Upar se Bruno ko samjhane k liye mujhe bhagana pada lock-up se, toh sab ko mujhpe aur shaq hua. Kya karti?

Bruno ko toh pehls hi dinn se Abhi sir pasnd nai, upar se unke harsh sawal, khoon pe utar aya. Life, pehli baar maine Bruno ko itna harsh dekha. Uski aakhon ki playful shine ki jagah maine agg dekhi.

Seriously, Demon Dog lag raha tha mera Bruno. Muskil se samjha payi, upar se Una v rok nai parahi thi usko, pehli baar Una ki baat kati usne. But dono samhal gaye, I'm relieved.

Aur main janti thi k meri team aur CID team k hote huye mujhe kuch nai hoga, bina kasoor k toh nai. Waese toh mere haat pachaso logo k khoon se range hai magar...iss baar nai

Ajj Daya sir ko senti mood mein dekhke maine kehdia k 'Jay apke aakhon k samne hi crime karegi'. Pr jab ye hoga, unka dill toot jaega. Life ajj toh mere sawalon k jawab de. Kya main ye karr paungi? Unke toh paeron tale ki jameen nikal jaegi. Main kya karu?

A/N: Hiya guys! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Kaesa tha. N with a deep regret I wanna inform u all, especially Abhi lovers, maine ajj tak ek v Abhi centric episode nai dekh payi hu. So nai likhpaungi. Agar kabhi by chance dekha toh jaroor.

This piece is especially for my Craxzys, (i.e. Abby, SS, DD, RB-friends, anjalimahajan, kk's rapanzal, Natasha, Aro)

**Last: Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys for this way too small snip but it was demand of my frn SS . But since Vivek didn't have any episode, I guess it is okey for me to write only this much...

Dear life,

...aur ajj pure do dino k baad hume Vivek mila. Kya halat bana k rakhdi hai uski. Hume pehchan v nasaka wo. Uff drugs...insan ko kya se kya banadeti hai. Vivek is a strong willed guy, kabhi kabhi usse dekhke tut'ti himmat samhalti hai ...but...ajj...

Ajj uski halat dekhke laga...hey bhagwan. Meri body aese foreign harmful elements ko reject kardeta hai, thanks to Sam.

Pata hai life, jab main bakiyon se alag hoke Vivek ko hospital lejarahi thi, tab mujhse drugs mangne laga. Bolte-bolte thak gae k nai desakti main usse drugs, pr nai mana wo. Jidd karne laga, dhamki v dene laga, meri gun chhinke mujhpe hi taan'di.

Akhir mujhe uspe haat uthana pada, sachmein nai karna chahti thi, pr uss ki bhalayi k liye. Gaal pe ek jor ka tamach aur Tasha ka naam...kuch jadoo kargaya aur ek hafte mein drug-free hoke duty re-join kane ka wada karke gaya hai wo.

Pyaar v kitna ajib hai na life? Insan se kya-kya karwa sakta hai. Agar wo mujh jaesi larko badal sakta hai toh kuch v karsakta hai. We want our monkey back

A/N: Janti hu, bohut bohut bohut chhota hai, pr kya karu Vivek special episode hai hi nai, n agar hai v toh meine ajjtak nai dekha. So ek case mein ye wala scene tha so I modified it. Tel me what u think.

**Last: Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: DCP Chitrole lovers please forgive me, cz I'm writing this snip on the basis of small discription given to me by my frn. If it is not according to scene, plz forgive. See, this poor soul never gets to watch any episodes.

Dear life,

Ajj koi nai baat nai huyi. Lekin haan aag jaroor lagg gae. Kyu? Kyu ki DCP Shamsher Chitrole aayethe aag lagane. Unko flammable object kehna v thik hoga. Pr shhhhh... Top secret... T. ;)

Aur pata hai kaunsa fuel chidka, Daya sir ko accuse kia k unhone uss baby ki kidnapping ki, upar se baby Daya k ghar pr mila do ghante pehle. Pata nai kya dusmani hai unki humse. Kya bigada hai.

Kabhi-kabhi toh lagta hai dauda-dauda k marenge hume. Humesa aese aese logic leke ate hai k kabhi-kabhi pata hi nai chalta k usska sarr kaha aur pooch kaha.

But deep down he seems nice person. Pata nai itne chid-chide kyu rehte hai. Sayad jyada akele rehne k karan hoga. I don't hate him life, I just sympathesize him. Achha chalti hu, lagta hai baby se Una k kaam khichlia jo usse pasnd nai.

...

Dear life,

Ajj asli mujrim milgaya. Aur Daya sir phirse on-duty CID officer. Wow. baby kistarah attach hochuka hai Daya sir se k saath. Aur pat nai k kya kya hua.

Jab Daya sir ne kaha k baby ko adopt karna chahte hai toh DCP sir ne allow nai kia. Said duty mein problem hoti hai, nai mae

Nahi toh bachhe ki jaan ko khatra v hosakta hai. Aur jabardasti baby ko lejarahe the. Pr baby ne wo kaam kia jo bade-bade na karsake. DCP sir pr 'su-su' kardia. Hahaha. That was freaking hilarious. Sab hans pade. Freddy sir ki hasi toh ruk hi nai rahi thi.

We covered it under cough and hid our laugh. Aur finally DCP sir ne baby ko adopt karne ki permission dedi

Fir pata hai kya hua? DCP Shumsher chitrole ki ankhon mein pyaar dekha. Kyu itne chide rehte hai? Akelepan k karan hi hoga. Itne ukhde na rahe toh hum sab hai na. Mann kia k jake unko jhappi dekar kahu k hum hai apke sath. Aur sab sorted.

Akelapan insan ko pagal karsakta hai. Tu toh janti hai na life. Khaer itna tay hai k sabka attention pane k liye inte nakhre karte hai, jealous hote hai humari apsi pyaar se Pr dil k bure nai

A/N: Mujhe nai pata kitna match hua. Shona tere description k mutabik likha hai. Hope k justice karr payi hu. DCP lover agar bura laga hoto bachhi samjkar maaf karna, puri kosis ki hai unhe humiliate na karne ki.

**Last: Read and Review**

sab ko new year gift

special new year gift to shona n pura crax


End file.
